Frank Squared
by SnowLeopardPawz
Summary: Oh my God I am so sorry. I was probably high when I wrote this.


He had to get away, even if it was only for a little while.

Work was swamping him, rumors about foul play at the prison, and Frank Coleridge and his wife were fighting again. He was too old for this; he needed a break from it all…

Frank didn't know where he was driving. Hell, he didn't care. The sun was setting behind him and the darkness came rolling in. He stared at the road before him, coasting along the way. _Nighttime. _It was near. It may not look like it, but Frank was never too fond of the night. He always worked third shift at the prison, which infuriated his wife. And the nights he was able to come home, of course there was no action in the bedroom. He didn't like to admit it but Frank had an itch that couldn't be scratched when it came to sex. Well he's a man right? He has needs, right? Just thinking about it was irritating the hell out of him. After a grunt, he reached for the stereo and turned on the radio, which was playing soft piano. So far there was nothing in sight.

_So where will I stop? When? _Frank wondered to himself.

In order to stop, you have to drive.

* * *

"Welcome to South Ashfield," Frank said aloud while passing the sign. He looked around; he wasn't really impressed. It seemed like a nice little town, lots of buildings and streets. Looking over at the building, he himself felt small. He was curious to see the rest of South Ashfield though, seeing as how he had never been there before.

It was nice to do a little bit of sightseeing. At least it got his mind away from home. He drove past of what seemed to be a small park. There were green trees, nice benches, a fountain in the middle and very spacious. Anne would've loved this. Anne. Frank still couldn't believe his little girl was all grown up. He really wanted to visit but he couldn't let her know about what was going on back at home. She already had enough on her plate and he didn't want to burden her with his problems. He had so many going on all at once and for some reason he felt like they were piling up.

His feelings were right. As Frank made a turn, his car spat out a horrendous noise and jerked-stopped, giving Frank's heart that little jolt of surprise, and not the good kind either. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal; the car wouldn't move but it kept making that sound. He slammed his fist on the wheel. "Oh come on! Dammit…" he muttered to himself, taking off his seatbelt and getting out. Mumbling something incoherent, Frank popped the hood of his car, trying to inspect the damage. As soon as he opened it, smoke quickly escaped, causing him to cough and move out of the way. "Christ…" he said softly to himself. Going into the truck, he hoped that there would be something that could fix his car.

There wasn't anything, Great. Just great. Now Frank was stuck in this town with no place to go, except the local bar: Bar Southfield. It wasn't a really great name, Frank thought but when he actually entered it was quite nice. He felt a little uncomfortable at first; when was the last time he was at a bar, and alone in one for that matter? As soon as he entered, he received frequent stares, like the people knew he wasn't from here. He shook off the though and sat at the bar, ordering a shot of whatever the bartender felt like giving him. As soon as he downed it, he hissed, the alcohol delightfully searing his throat. He set the shot glass down, making an audible sound. Feeling embarrassed, he darted his eyes back and forth to see if anyone paid attention. He was relieved; it didn't look like anyone did. However, as soon as Frank asked for another round, another man came to sit at the bar next to him, saying nothing and staring at the various drinks the bar had to offer. Out of all the seats, why did this man have to sit right next to Frank?

He slightly looked over at him. Frank could tell the man was old, with his short white hair and small wrinkles scattered over his face. The way he sat made him seem like a stern man, perhaps the serious type? He looked at his clothing as well; a white sweater vest with a white shirt underneath. Not very creative, are we? Frank was still wondering when suddenly…

"Excuse me, is there something I can help you with?"

Frank jumped up in his seat slightly, then shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I guess I was just spacing out."

The other man chuckled. "I'm guessing you had a lot to drink? Well, then I better catch up." He then turned his attention to the bartender. "Hey! Get me two shots of tequila for me and my friend here."

Frank wanted to protest. "Oh no, you don't have to do that." He went silent for a while. "Jesus, it must be years since I've had that. I don't think I can handle that."

"You look like you've been through a lot. I think you could use some of this."

Frank managed to crack a small smile. "Am I that easy to read?"

"No. I just guessed and it looked like I was right." Before Frank had a chance to respond, the bartender came up to them, placing two shot glasses in front of them. "Well, down the hatch, eh?" The man lifted his glass and drank and Frank followed suit. Once he finished, he smacked him on the back and said cheerfully, "There ya go! A few more of these and we'll be good."

Frank chuckled as he put the glass down. "Well if we're going to be getting more of these, I would like to know your name at least."

The older man smiled and held out his hand. "Name's Frank. Frank Sunderland."

"Well I'll be damned," Frank said, shaking the other man's hand. "My name is also Frank. Frank Coleridge."

"What a coincidence," Frank looked over to the table and smirked. "Looks like our drinks are ready."

**LATER THAT NIGHT BECAUSE REASONS**

The door to Bar Southfield swung open, both Franks holding onto each other for balancing support. Both mumbling incoherently, they stood on the each of the step, waiting for the perfect moment to jump off of it at the same time without falling. "Okay ready? Three, two… one!" They jumped off the step together, still in one piece. They cheered and high-fived. "Yeah! Go team!" Frank shouted out, his face colored in that drunk red.

"Shit man, that was hard." Frank looked over to the street and squinted. "Hey look at that car over there. It's all by itself. I think it's only."

Looking over Frank started laughing and pointed saying, "You may not believe it, but that is my car."

"No way. Shut. Up."

"No I'm serious. Check this out." Frank dug in his pockets and pulled out his keys and with the press of a button, his car made a noise and the lights went on.

"What kind of witchcraft is that?" Frank asked, stepping off the sidewalk and walking over to Frank's car to get a better look. Once they approached the vehicle, he whistled. "This looks nice."

Frank almost snorted, sighing hard, looking at the car with irritation. "This old car's a piece of shit. It sounded like it was choking when I was trying to fix it." He sighed. "I don't think I'm going back home tonight."

Frank's eyes lightened up and he grabbed Frank with his arm. "Listen here, Frank. I just happen to be the superintendant of South Ashfield Heights. Turning around, he pointed at a large building way ahead. Right there! You're welcome to stay with me tonight if you want, and we can call a mechanic tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Let's get going because I gotta piss."

* * *

"This is a nice place you got here," Frank said, taking a seat in Frank's room.

"I guess but things have been pretty weird around here lately…"

"Oh how so?"

Frank didn't really want to mention about his apartment complex. The thought of it was making him shudder. Besides he was already in a great mood from the alcohol, he shouldn't let thing like that be getting him down right? He wasn't getting any younger. He should do something crazy! Something he's never tried before! He glanced over at Frank, a smirk appearing on his lips. "Hey Frank." Once he got the other's attention he continued with, "Listen here. I have something to tell you. I'll be frank."

"Okay me too."

"No, I meant frank like being serious right now."

"Me too. But I'm Frank all the time."

"You are? You don't seem frank."

"Oh I'm Frank."

"I'm not usually frank."

"I thought your name was Frank."

"It is."

"So we're both frank."

"That's not the point!" Frank yelled, letting out a loud laugh, hearing Frank's laughter after his. "Just hear me out." He walked over to Frank, who was already sitting, as he placed his hands on the arm rests and leaned forward. "I said this place was already weird. Why don't you and I do something weird tonight?" he asked with a wink. "Just for tonight."

Frank stiffened, at a loss for words at first. Sure he had been dying for some sexual times but… He'd had never had sex with another man before. "But my-" _Wife. _He had someone back home, but who says she was waiting for him? She was the one that told him to get out in the first place. But still, it would be wrong! Cheating? Yes, he would be cheating.

"What? You got a wife or something?" Well, he went straight to the point. Perhaps Frank was an open book. "Then what the hell are you doing over here this time of night?"

"…" Frank couldn't answer Frank. He didn't want to tell him about the fights. After all he was just a stranger- "WHOA!" Frank jumped in the seat and looked down to see Frank rubbing his crotch. He gritted his teeth, trying to not make a sound. This was so wrong but… it felt so right. He accidentally let out a soft moan, causing Frank's smirk (and his hand) to harden. That wasn't the only thing that was hardening, as both Franks seemed to notice. "Wait, this is-"

Before Frank could finish, the other man shushed him by pressing his mouth against his. The feeling was… different. Suddenly thoughts of he and his wife making love came into his mind- oh how Frank missed the sex. He missed her kisses too but… was it wrong to say that this felt just as good? He returned the favor by slipping his tongue inside Frank's mouth, exploring the new experience. His cock grew hard to the point where pants were making it uncomfortable. His hands moved down to take off his pants when he was stopped.

"Let's take this to somewhere more comfortable, yeah?"

The two Franks didn't stop making out as they made the way to Frank's bed. Using his strength, he pushed Frank down, kissing him hard as his hands worked at the other's pants and eventually to his own.

Now there was nothing but skin, boxers and boners. Beads of sweat started to form on Frank's forehead as he rubbed his erection against Frank's. Frank let out a moan but hissed right after; he didn't want the other man knowing that this was turning him on (if the boner wasn't enough). While still kissing him, Frank made his way down Frank's boxers and pulled them off feverishly. Placing his hand on the head, he moved his fingers slowly, getting all the pre-cum on his fingers. He switched hands and began jerking Frank off, his erection getting harder from the other's noises. With his hand already covered in the pre-cum, he slowly moved that hard down until he pressed against Frank's entrance.

"Whoa, hey there!" Frank called out, hissing slightly from the pain.

Frank shushed him, leaned over his ear and whispered, "Just trust me. Just relax and open up." He shoved his finger in, feeling the warm sensations. Slowly but surely, he put in a second finger, causing the other to yell out.

"Oh, _god," _Frank said, feeling the second finger go inside him. It was different, but it felt amazing. He tried his best to relax, his hands gripping on the bed streets. It was getting harder to try though once Frank started pumping his fingers, not to mention jerking him off. Soft noises turned into loud moans as Frank was nearing his climax. Frank pumped faster on both hands until Frank screamed, cum shooting from his cock, landing on his chest and on Frank's hand. Frank stepped back, looking at the red-faced, sweating man. "How was that?"

At first Frank couldn't speak. He was still catching his breath from the orgasm. All he could say at first was "Wow." When was the last time he came like that? When was the last time he got a hand job that good? It felt like years; it probably was. He heard the other speak but he was too distracted from thinking about the orgasm he just had. "What?" he softly asked, slowly sitting up on the bed.

"I said I scratched your back, now you scratch mine, ya hear?" He walked over to him, his erect dick inches away from the other's mouth. "Suck me."

"But… I've never done that kind of thing before."

"Just put it in your mouth and wing it. You'll be great. Don't bite though."

Frank was a little hesitant at first but did as he was told. He had no idea how this was supposed to be done. Having a dick in his mouth was strange but pleasing at the same time. He tightened his lips and began stroking his cock slowly at first. He wondered if he was doing this right, but judging from Frank's moans he possibly was. The taste was different; it was disgusting but it wasn't a hot fudge sundae either. But Frank had to admit one thing: _it was delicious. _Slowly, he brought his tongue into play his tongue toying with the head as lips sucked hard. Frank then brought a hand up and gently squeezed Frank's balls.

Damn he had good instincts.

While Frank was enjoying having his dick sucked, a thought came to him. _I wonder if… _Without any warning, Frank pulled away from Frank, leaving the other's mouth opening, a bit of spit dripping down to the floor. He looked like he wanted more. "Wait here," he commanded as he turned around and left to another room. After a minute or two the naked man came back out holding a red box.

As soon as Frank walked closer, Frank made a horrid sound and covered his nose and mouth with his hand. "Oh god! What's that smell?!"

Frank sat next to him on the bed, putting the red box between them. Frank opened it up to reveal an umbilical cord. "Now just hear me out…" He pulled it out and held it in his hands, causing Frank to lean back a bit. "I want you to fuck me and choke me with this at the same time."

"Fuck it. Okay."

Frank positioned himself into doggy style, staring at the bed frame intently. Frank readied himself behind Frank, the tip of his cock resting on Frank's entrance, with the umbilical cord in hand. As soon as he lubed up his dick, Frank placed a hand on the other's back, and slowly entered in. This new feeling… it was different. He had never experienced this before in his life and all he could think of is "different". When he heard the other asking about moving, he gasped and apologized softly. Grabbing his hips, Frank began to thrust slowly at a steady pace. The feeling became wanted as soon as Frank started moving. The tightness around his dick was making his pulsate in pleasure. After making a satisfied groan, Frank began to fuck him faster, wanting to reach another climax.

"Frank. Don't forget the…"

"Oh, right. Uhm…" Frank stopped for a small moment and looked at the umbilical cord that was in his hand. He leaned over and put it across Frank's neck before tugging back slowly.

"Tighter."

He did as he was told. As soon as he began to tighten, he started moving again, causing the other man to yell out in ecstasy. After a few moments passed by, Frank managed to say "Tighter" between his pants and moans. Pulling back even more, Frank's thrusts started to get harder and faster. Who would of thought something like this would turn him on so fucking much?

Both were nearing their climax. Beads of sweat began to fall more every second and the moans were turning into screams.

Somewhere not far off, a man sitting in room 302 was hearing all the noises and just asked himself, "What the hell?"

Both collapsed on the bed, side by side as they both caught their breath. Frank looked at Frank and Frank did the same. "So what did you think?"

"I'm not sure what words I should use."

"Fantastic, for starters." Both shared a laugh and then went quiet for some moment of time.

Looking back over at him again, Frank asked, "So what time are you calling that mechanic tomorrow?"

"I think I'll stay here a few more days."


End file.
